


Some Mistakes are Just Happy Little Accidents

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [7]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't evident with the families setup), (in a way), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abandonment, Child Na Jaemin, Gen, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Titles, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Are Best Friends, Kid Fic, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, they are doing their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “Jaehyun, I swear, if this is another drunken crying fit over Johnny, I will hunt you down and strangle you.” Doyoung’s voice was strained over the phone and Jaehyun took a breath.“No, it’s-” He glanced down at the carrier, trying to not panic at the fact there was a baby in the middle of his living room floor. “I- I need help. Please.” His voice broke slightly and he ran his free hand through his hair. “Can you- Taeyong-”Doyoung’s sigh was loud through the phone and Jaehyun bit his lip. “Jae- what’s going on?” Jaehyun could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Taeyong is asleep, give us about ten or fifteen minutes.”Jaehyun glanced down at the floor, sighing slightly with a nod. “Okay, I just-”Just then there was a sniffled sort of cry and Jaehyun fumbled, not sure what to do. “Jaehyun, what was that?” The baby’s cry broke for a moment and Jaehyun dropped to the floor in front of where the baby was laying. “Is that a baby? Jaehyun, what’s going on?”“I, uhm-” Jaehyun took a shaky breath, reaching to cautiously pat the baby on the stomach. “There’s, I-” He shook his head, he had to calm down. “I have a baby.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so i had realized the other day that i had yet to write with the johnjae family dynamics (outside of the group one) - so i had to remedy that ... what came to mind? a little bit of backstory / drama ... this is a prequel to all the others as this takes place while some are still in college / just graduated
> 
> i have backstories plotted out for all the families / how the kids came to join them / etc if anyone is curious about seeing any other others - feel free to let me know :)
> 
> also - this had originally been planned as a oneshot ... but for my regulars you know how well that works for me heh
> 
> i had also been hoping to get something for the yutaeil family out since we have both yuta and winwin's birthdays, but (as of right now) that's a fail from me ... but who knows, this story came out in almost one sitting so we'll see

“Jaehyun, I swear, if this is another drunken crying fit over Johnny, I will hunt you down and strangle you.” Doyoung’s voice was strained over the phone and Jaehyun took a breath.

“No, it’s-” He glanced down at the carrier, trying to not panic at the fact there was a baby in the middle of his living room floor. “I- I need help. Please.” His voice broke slightly and he ran his free hand through his hair. “Can you- Taeyong-”

Doyoung’s sigh was loud through the phone and Jaehyun bit his lip. “Jae- what’s going on?” Jaehyun could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Taeyong is asleep, give us about ten or fifteen minutes.”

Jaehyun glanced down at the floor, sighing slightly with a nod. “Okay, I just-”

Just then there was a sniffled sort of cry and Jaehyun fumbled, not sure what to do. “Jaehyun, what was that?” The baby’s cry broke for a moment and Jaehyun dropped to the floor in front of where the baby was laying. “Is that a baby? Jaehyun, what’s going on?”

“I, uhm-” Jaehyun took a shaky breath, reaching to cautiously pat the baby on the stomach. “There’s, I-” He shook his head, he had to calm down. “I have a baby.”

There was a moment of silence before he heard Doyoung drop the phone. There was a shuffling before Taeyong’s voice came over the line, the sleepiness still evident in his voice. “Jae, what?”

“I need your help. Please. I don’t know what to do.” Jaehyun took a breath. “Can you come over? Please?” There was another cry from the baby and Jaehyun felt his own eyes watering. “I-”

Taeyong’s voice was soft, and Jaehyun almost sighed in relief. “We’re leaving now. Try to calm down.” 

~*~

Jaehyun opened the door, sighing at the sight of the older two. “Thank you. Oh my god, I don’t-”

There was another cry from the carrier and Jaehyun turned, stepping out of the way of the others as they walked into the apartment. He watched as Taeyong moved to bend down to kneel in front of where he had settled the baby. Doyoung stood in the doorway with Jaehyun, frowning slightly. 

“Jae, what is going on?”

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong gently picked up the baby, turning back to Jaehyun. “Do you have any diapers or such? Formula?” The confusion and slight panic must have shown on his face because Taeyong nodded. “Okay, we’ll figure it out.”

“There’s a bag. She brought him in a carrier?” Jaehyun nervously rushed over to where he had dropped what little she brought with the baby. He hurried back towards the couch.

“I have a lot of questions, Jae. But first, a diaper change is needed.” Taeyong nodded at the bag. “Get everything out, I can take care of things the first time for you. Get a towel too.”

Doyoung took the bag from Jaehyun and opened it to pull some things out, sorting through the things and handing a diaper and packet of wipes to Taeyong before going back to sorting through the things in the bag. He frowned at the sight of a folder and opened it. “What the hell? I mean, heck.” 

Jaehyun went to get a towel from the basket of clean laundry in his bedroom, thankful that he had managed to get out to do that earlier this week. He walked back into the living room and handed it to Taeyong, watching nervously as he seemed to handle this almost like a professional.

“All you have is a pack of diapers, a container of wipes and one can of formula. There’s one bottle and two outfits. You are going to need a lot more than this, Jae.” Doyoung sighed as he walked over, holding the folder out. “There’s also this. It’s all the legal and medical documentation. Why are you listed as the father? And I’m not a lawyer, so I don’t know if this is official or such, but there’s a letter saying she is giving up her rights?” 

Taeyong carefully scooped the baby up and stood, motioning for Jaehyun to clean up. “What have you gotten yourself into, Jaehyun?” He gently rocked the baby in his arms while moving to read over Doyoung’s shoulder. “Sungmi? Isn’t that the girl you-”

Jaehyun busied himself throwing away the diaper and folding up the towel and nervously setting it on the arm of the couch, not looking the other two in the eye. “Yeah. I hadn’t even really thought about her since then, and it was only a few drunken nights anyways. She texted me asking to meet, I refused every time. I swear! Johnny and I have just started talking again, I would never-” He ran a hand over his face. “She showed up here about an hour before I called you. Apparently her family refused to let her get an abortion, but she doesn’t want him so she said he’s my problem now. Since she put my name on his birth certificate she couldn’t just take him to an adoption agency or anything. So now-” His breathing had gotten quicker as he rambled.

“So now you have a son.” Doyoung’s voice was flat and Jaehyun looked up to see him staring at the folder of documents, his cheeks puffing out in a way that Jaehyun knew meant he was thinking. 

Taeyong walked over and nodded to Jaehyun. “Sit down over there and hold out your arms. You have to get used to this. I’ll help, but he’s your son.”

Jaehyun moved to sit and looked up in panic as Taeyong leaned down to gently shift the baby to Jaehyun’s arms. “What if I drop him? He’s so little. I don’t want to hurt-”

“Hush and just hold him like this.” Taeyong gently shifted the baby to Jaehyun’s arms, moving to settle him with a small smile. “There, see? Now just make sure you support his head.”

“His name is Jaemin.” Doyoung spoke up from where he had settled in front of the coffee table, the papers spread out across it. “He was born August 13th. From this he seems to be healthy and no issues known.”

Jaehyun stared down at the baby, watching as he blinked his eyes up at him. “Jaemin.” His voice was soft and he nodded to himself, taking a shaky breath. “Okay. We can do this. I just-” He turned to look back at the other two. “You’ll help, right? Please, I don’t know what else to do. I can’t just throw him away, right? Keeping him is the right thing to do, isn’t it? I mean, he’s my son.”

He glanced up to see a slight smile on Taeyong’s face and he hoped that meant he was doing the right thing. “Of course we’ll help. But you have to realise, this is going to change your life. First thing you’ll need is to tell any of the others. And your family. You’ll need their support just as much as ours.”

“Shit-” Jaehyun shut his mouth quickly at the accidental curse. That was something else that would need to be changed. “What do I tell them? What do I tell Johnny?” He felt his stomach drop. “We just started talking again. Things are slowly getting back to before. How do I-”

“How about this, we put together a meal this weekend. Invite everyone in the group. You can tell them all then. But if I were you, I would tell Johnny before then. It will only make matters worse if you keep it a secret.” Doyoung frowned slightly before shuffling all the papers and putting them back into the folder. “You need to tell your parents. You are going to need help, Jae. A lot of it. Having a baby is a big deal, and you didn’t have any time for planning and preparing.”

Jaehyun nodded, glancing back down at the baby in his arms, watching as his eyes drooped and he seemed to slip back into sleep. He was still panicked and had no idea how he would even do this, but it was the right thing to do. He couldn’t just throw this baby away onto someone else. “Okay, yeah. What should I do first? I have no idea what to do with babies.” He glanced back up at the others. “I don’t even know how he should sleep.”

Taeyong sighed and moved towards Jaehyun’s bedroom, gently running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair as he passed. “Come on, I’ll help set up something. Luckily for you, I don’t have any classes or such tomorrow so I can stay the night to help.”

Glancing down at the sleeping baby in his arms, Jaehyun panicked for a moment. How was he supposed to stand without dropping him. He glanced over and Doyoung was absorbed in his phone, and Taeyong hadn’t stopped to wait for him. So very carefully Jaehyun shifted to the edge of the chair before managing to push himself up without moving his arms or hands. “Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you. Seriously. Thank you.” Jaehyun watched as Taeyong sorted out a small area in the middle of the bed with pillows. 

“This is extremely temporary. You need to get a crib or something for him soon. Be careful not to move around too much in your sleep.” Taeyong held out his hands with a slight smile. “Let me take him, you need to get cleaned up and ready for bed.”

Jaehyun nodded before carefully holding him out to Taeyong, watching as Taeyong took him in his arms. “I’ll be quick. I just-” He gestured towards the bathroom. “Shower and I’ll be out.”

Taeyong nodded and walked back out of the bedroom and Jaehyun pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans he was still wearing and sent a quick text before he could second guess or regret things. 

**_“can we meet up tomorrow? I need to talk to you”_ **

He put his phone on silent, setting it on his nightstand to charge and turned away before he could let himself overthink or second guess the text to Johnny. He just hoped this wasn’t going to ruin everything. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> title comes from a Bob Ross quote (tweaked just slightly) ... i love watching his stuff - it's so peaceful and calming
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed the story / such - feel free to let me know what you think / such ... your comments seriously make my day / week :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a shorter one, but hopefully you still like it? 
> 
> let me know what you all think :)

Jaehyun sat at the cafe they had agreed to meet at, nervously bouncing his leg under the table. His drink had probably long since gotten cold as he hadn’t been able to put anything in his stomach. To say he was a nervous wreck would be putting it mildly. He was terrified. Part of him was second-guessing the decision to meet up in public, in case there was a fight. But he also didn’t want to have Johnny come over with Jaemin there before having told him about the baby. Luckily Taeyong had agreed to watch Jaemin for him while he went to talk to Johnny. 

Every time the bell over the door would ring, Jaehyun would dart his eyes over to see if it was Johnny. But it hadn’t been. And honestly, it shouldn’t be too surprising since Jaehyun had gotten to the cafe almost half an hour earlier than they had agreed on. He reached and tried to take a sip of his drink but almost choked as the door opened and this time it was actually Johnny. He waved in return, nodding as Johnny went to order a drink.

When Johnny walked over to sit across from him, drink in hand, Jaehyun tried to calm down. He had to just think of the positive and hope for the best. Things would work out. And if Johnny decided he didn’t want to continue this, then Jaehyun would have to be okay with it. There were bigger things to worry about. 

“So, what did you need to talk about? Your messages sounded important.” Johnny took a sip of his drink and Jaehyun just stared for a moment. 

“I uh, right.” He took a breath and took a sip of his drink, stalling for as much time as he could. “So I hope you don’t hate me or if you do, I totally deserve it, but I just-”

Johnny interrupted him with a frown. “Hate you? Jae, what are you talking about?”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try and settle his thoughts. “So, you remember Sungmi?” He watched as Johnny nodded, the frown growing deeper. After they had agreed to try things again, they had both promised to tell the complete truth and if anything had happened while they were split. So Johnny knew about the girl he had a small fling with. It was something that Jaehyun was not proud of and wished he could erase and make everything up to Johnny. “Well, she, uhm, I-”

“Jaehyun, just tell me.”

Closing his eyes, Jaehyun felt the sting in Johnny’s voice. It hurt. He hoped things wouldn’t blow up again, but he would deserve it if they did. “She had been texting me the last week to meet up.” He glanced up, shaking his head and holding out a hand in front of him. “I refused, I swear. I hadn’t even thought about her since those few times.” He tried to not focus on the deep frown on Johnny’s face, knowing that he needed to keep talking so he could get through the entire story. “She showed up at my apartment yesterday. She, I, uhm.” He took a breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Johnny’s reaction, as cowardly as that might be. “I have a son.”

The silence stretched and Jaehyun’s throat felt strangled and his stomach was in knots. He didn’t want to see the disgust or hatred or any other negative reaction on Johnny’s face, but the silence was eating away at him and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Johnny. His heart fell at the expression on his face and Jaehyun felt tears starting to prick at his eyes. He nodded and took a breath before continuing. 

“I know it’s sudden and a big deal. I honestly hadn’t heard anything from her since the last time we hooked up. Apparently her family refused to let her get an abortion, but she didn’t want the baby, so she dropped him with me. I have no idea how to do this, but I’m going to keep him. Taeyong and Doyoung helped me out last night when she abandoned him with me, and are helping to plan a dinner this weekend to tell everyone. But I thought you should know first. From me.” There was another heavy silence, and Jaehyun let out a shaky breath. “I understand if you don’t want to continue with this, with us. But I can’t just abandon him. He’s my responsibility. I’m sorry.” His voice trailed off at the end, ducking his head to stare at the table, fighting the tears in his eyes. This was his fault and he would have to deal with the consequences. 

“This is something big, Jae. I need to think about it. I think you’re doing the right thing by keeping him, but I need to think about some things. This changes a lot.” Johnny’s voice was soft and Jaehyun lost the battle with the tears, a few silently sliding down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’ll-” He sighed. “I’ll let you know after I sort through all of this.” Jaehyun nodded and he heard Johnny stand. “I’m going. Be careful getting home. Make sure to thank Taeyong and Doyoung for helping.” Jaehyun managed to nod and Johnny sighed. “Bye Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun glanced up to watch Johnny walk out of the cafe, managing to hold himself together somewhat. This was it. He had officially ruined things again. He took a shaky breath and stood to leave as well, his body feeling heavy. At least he had two of his friends by his side to help out. Even if everyone else hated him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Even if Johnny refused to talk to him again or look at him the same way. Plus he had Jaemin. It might be silly, but he already felt connected to the baby, loving to see him smiling at him. He would find a way to get through this. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the readers of the series - you all know johnjae is a ending ship, so don't despair ... things just have to be rough for a bit ... but it will all work out in the end :)


	3. Chapter Three

Jaehyun nervously paced across the living room of Taeyong and Doyoung’s apartment. They had agreed to have the group dinner at their place as it was bigger. And if things went wrong, Jaehyun could take Jaemin and go home. He glanced down at the baby in his arms. He was still terrified, but he had been slowly getting better with things. Most of the time he was able, Jaehyun seemed to keep Jaemin close, holding him or laying him next to him. Even if everything else went wrong, he would still have him. He just hoped he would be able to do the right thing and would be able to properly raise his son. 

Taeyong and Doyoung had been amazing help and Jaehyun knew he would never be able to repay them. He still hadn’t told his parents yet. That would come later. His family wasn’t exactly estranged or such, they just weren’t terribly close. Jaehyun felt closer to his friends and considered them his real family. He just hoped things wouldn’t change after tonight.

They had told the others to show up at seven, but Jaehyun knew there would be offers to show up earlier. Kun was notorious for being early to help whenever there was a group get together. Both Taeyong and Doyoung had spent the afternoon in the kitchen of their apartment making food. And from the things he had seen when he went to prepare a bottle for Jaemin earlier, it looked like Doyoung had been stress baking as well.

There was a knock on the door and Jaehyun jumped, startling Jaemin who blinked up at him with the signs of a frown on his face. Jaehyun gently rocked him, humming in a way that he had found seemed to help calm him down, and they avoided a meltdown as Jaemin simply shifted and moved an arm in a way that Jaehyun thought looked like he was trying to hit him. Jaehyun laughed softly, having forgotten about the arrival of one of the others before he heard Kun’s voice.

“Jaehyun, what are you doing with a baby?”

Jaehyun jerked his head up, taking a nervous breath before trying to smile. “Uhm. I-” He glanced back down at Jaemin before turning back to Kun. “Meet Jaemin? He’s … my son?”

He held his breath, waiting to see what the other’s reaction would be, nervously holding Jaemin closer to him. Jaehyun knew that Kun was the other one of the group who was probably the most parental, as he had been on the receiving end of his attempts at taking care of him multiple times since he met the older. So in a way, he hoped he would have Kun to help take his side as well.

“Your son?” Kun’s voice held the obvious confusion and Jaehyun glanced up and nodded, afraid to actually speak, because he knew he would end up nervously rambling. “Okay.” He watched as Kun nodded slightly before walking closer. “What is his name again? And how old is he?”

Jaehyun felt himself relax a bit, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He shifted to hold Jaemin so Kun could see him better. “Jaemin. His birthday is August 13th.” Jaehyun watched as Kun walked closer and smiled at the baby, reaching a hand to gently take one of Jaemin’s in his. 

“Hello there, Jaemin. Are you going to be full of surprises growing up, too?” Kun’s voice was soft and Jaehyun felt himself sagging slightly in relief. He smiled softly as Jaemin seemed to wave Kun’s hand with a happy noise. Kun laughed softly before turning back to Jaehyun. “I’ll wait for the others to hear the full story, but I have a lot of questions.” Kun turned and went to the kitchen, already attempting to help with the preparations.

Jaehyun turned his attention back to Jaemin, smiling to himself. He went back to pacing the living room, humming and watching Jaemin’s smile in return. There was another knock at the door and Jaehyun’s breath caught again as he heard Taeyong opening the door. He heard Taeil and Yuta’s voices and he turned towards the entranceway, trying to prepare himself. 

“I guess this is what the dinner invitation is about?” Yuta’s voice held a confused smile and Jaehyun nodded nervously.

“This is Jaemin. He’s-” He paused for a moment. “He’s my son.”

Taeil was the first to respond, his voice calm. “Son?” 

Jaehyun nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Yes, my son. It’s-”

“We’ll hear everything with the others I’m sure. Ten and Sicheng had rehearsals so they’ll come from there. What about Johnny?”

Jaehyun flinched slightly at the mention of Johnny. He hadn’t spoken to him since their meeting at the coffee shop earlier in the week. He caught sight of Taeil hitting Yuta on the arm, and Jaehyun sighed. “It’s okay. It’s my own fault. I told him earlier this week. I don’t know if he’s coming or not.”

“Sorry, I-”

The sound of a knock at the door interrupted Yuta and the sound of Ten’s voice followed soon after. “Doyoung, please tell me the food’s ready. I hope it was Taeyong who actually cooked, I can’t afford to get food poisoning before a showcase.”

Ten’s voice startled Jaemin and he started to whine softly. Jaehyun glanced down and started humming softly, trying to keep Jaemin from breaking into a full tantrum. Jaemin’s face curled in a frown and Jaehyun gently rocked him. Ten’s voice continued and Jaehyun tried to soothe Jaemin and stop his whining from developing into full cries. 

“Kunnie’s food is safe too. So what did you bring?” There was a familiar sound of a slight scuffle in the kitchen, something they were all accustomed to when it came to Ten and either of his main victims, even if his taunting was different for them both.

“Is that-” Jaehyun saw Sicheng’s eyes catch on him as he entered. Had it been any other setting, Jaehyun would probably have also laughed at how quickly Yuta spun and reached to pull Sicheng to sit beside him on the couch. 

Jaehyun just nodded before taking a breath. “Since everyone is here-”

“But where’s-” Sicheng’s words were cut off by a shake of Taeil’s head and Jaehyun tried to keep from getting side-tracked.

“Ten, go away! Both of you, get out of my kitchen. Jae needs to talk to everyone anyways and I’m tired of this many people in my kitchen.” Doyoung’s voice was loud and Jaehyun chuckled softly to himself before he heard Jaemin starting to whine again.

Jaehyun carefully turned to pick up one of the small toys that Taeyong had bought for Jaemin, a stuffed bunny, which Jaemin almost instantly stuck in his mouth. He turned back to see Taeyong pushing Ten out of the kitchen with a slight grin on his face, while Kun had already walked back into the living room. He took another breath and started again. “So, since everyone-”

“Holy shit, why do you have a baby?”

Kun frowned at Ten. “Language! And if you’d let him speak for once-”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, knowing this could end up a full on argument that who knows how long it would last, so he just raised his voice slightly. “This is my son.”

The room got quiet and Jaehyun tried to keep from letting his nerves throw the worst case scenarios at him. But then, as usual, Ten spoke up.

“Your son? As in, you have a baby?”

“That’s generally what it means.” Ten made a face at Kun’s response before turning back to Jaehyun, but Yuta spoke first. 

“Okay, I know I’m not the only one confused. There’s a story, I’m sure. So go ahead. Or do we need to wait for the others?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Taeyong and Doyoung know already. I called them when-” He shook his head. “I should start over.” He started to pace again slightly, looking down at Jaemin for a moment, trying to gather the courage to explain. “Okay, so, last year when Johnny and I-” He trailed off, biting his lip and thinking about how he had ruined things again. He glanced up to see an encouraging nod and smile from Taeil and took a breath to continue. “I, uhm, there was a girl. It wasn’t serious, just a drunken fling for a week or so. But I ended it and never heard from her again. Until a few weeks ago.” 

Doyoung had come out of the kitchen with Taeyong and they both leaned against the wall and Jaehyun nodded to himself. “I never answered her. She kept insisting that we meet, that we needed to talk. But things with Johnny-” He paused, trying to keep calm and not ramble. “I wasn’t going to make the same mistakes.” He saw Ten cross his arms and for a moment Jaehyun couldn’t continue. He knew that Ten and Johnny were really close. So of course Ten would take Johnny’s side. 

“Go ahead, Jae.” Doyoung’s voice was soft, and Jaehyun saw him nod. 

He took a breath and nodded in response, glancing down at Jaemin again, his smile helping to push him along. “She showed up at my door on Tuesday night. With him.” He glanced down at Jaemin again, he knew he was doing the right thing. He could do this. “She abandoned him with me. She said she didn’t want him and he was my problem now.” He took a deep breath, straightening up slightly. “I can’t just- ... I mean, he’s- … I’m going to raise him. He’s my son and I can’t just throw him away on someone else.”

The room was silent for a few beats before Sicheng spoke up softly. “So what’s his name?”

Jaehyun relaxed, letting out a breath. “His name is Jaemin. He was born August 13th.” He moved closer to the couches where everyone was sitting, shifting slightly so the others could see Jaemin easier. “I have no idea what I’m doing, but Taeyong and Doyoung have been helping since she dropped him off. I might have called them in a panic.” He nervously laughed along with Yuta’s burst of laughter.

“Of course you did. I’m surprised you didn’t mass text everyone with an emergency signal. He’s cute though.” Jaehyun smiled at Yuta, thankful he seemed to be accepting. “So, the competition for favorite uncle begins now?”

Taeyong laughed from the other side of the room. “I’m already winning, you don’t stand a chance.” Doyoung poked Taeyong causing him to let out a short noise. “Okay, _we’re_ winning.” 

Jaehyun smiled as he saw Taeyong lean in to press a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek, and he quickly looked away. His chest tightened and he felt a knot in his stomach, but that was all his fault, and he had to just wait and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you're enjoying - let me know what you think! :)
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> (also - who's excited for pt2 of resonance?!)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know some of you might have thought i had abandoned some of my other works as i've been caught up with "What Makes Us Stronger" - but that's not the case, i just write whatever comes to mind and that story has been spiraling out lately, so it's getting spam updated
> 
> also - yay for switching POV's ... i'm going to try and work on adding more of that in so we don't just get one side of things (plus it gives me more things to write with) ... so hopefully you enjoy that as well :)
> 
> excuse some of the language ... it's not that bad (i think) - but let me know if you think i need to update tags or try to edit around it ...

Jaehyun glanced down at the baby carrier that he had sat beside the chair he was in before turning back to his advisor. “I know this is sudden and it completely changes everything. But I have to do this. I can’t give him up.” Jaehyun sighed, dropping his head. “I’ll have to drop some classes, and hopefully I can talk with professors to bring him with me if I can’t find a babysitter or, I just-”

“Calm down. Life happens. And honestly, I’m proud of you for deciding to take him in and raise him yourself. I’ve been around long enough to see that’s a rare trait.” Professor Park smiled at him before nodding. “As for classes and your credits, we can change some of the requirements and shuffle around what you already have and try to fix next semester’s courses and then go from there. I don’t think it should take any longer to finish without the added Pre-law focus. At most, one extra semester.” 

Jaehyun nodded, a bit of relief at one problem solved. He was already unsure how he was going to financially support Jaemin for the next year and half while still in college, much less if he had to add any extra on. He really didn’t want to have to drop out, but he would do whatever he needed for Jaemin. “Thank you, so much.”

Professor Park merely nodded before continuing. “Now, as for the fact of having him with you in classes, I believe that will be something you’ll have to discuss with your professors. There is also the option of the daycare program that is run by the education department. I’m not sure about rates or such, but you could definitely ask. As for any of my classes, I don’t see an issue as long as there’s no interruptions to the class. And from what I can tell, he doesn’t seem to be a fussy one.”

Glancing down at Jaemin, Jaehyun couldn’t stop a small smile from his face. He was already completely in love with him, and he was sure it was obvious. Jaemin sat in his carrier, the familiar stuffed bunny held in his hands as he seemed content to just look around and try to take in the new surroundings. “He’s a really good baby. My mom says it’s a surprise considering how she claims I was. But he seems content to just stay with me. He really likes new places.”

“Careful then, you might have a runner when he starts walking.” Professor Park laughed before leaning back in his chair. “You’re doing a fine job, Jaehyun. If you keep up your hard work, I don’t think there should be too many issues.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun felt his chest tighten slightly before he mentally sighed. He had been worrying about how he was going to keep up with his schoolwork with Jaemin, but hopefully now there would be a plan and things could work out. 

Professor Park stood with a smile and walked around his desk to lean down over Jaemin’s carrier and Jaehyun laughed at the confused expression on Jaemin’s face. “Well, young man, I guess I will see you in class.” Jaemin stared for a moment before he waved the foot he had in one of his hands with a smile. This only caused another laugh from Professor Park who stood and turned back to Jaehyun. “Okay, I think we have everything figured out. I would suggest stopping by the education department building to see about their daycare program, just in case. But otherwise, I’ll see you in class after the break.”

Jaehyun stood with a nod, bowing slightly. “Thank you again. Of course.” He heard Jaemin laugh, as he must have seen him bend down and Jaehyun smiled before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, soaking in the laughter. He stood and picked up the bag he carried Jaemin’s things in and reached to cover Jaemin before picking up the carrier. “I’ll see you in class. Thank you, Professor.” 

Jaehyun smiled as he was waved out of the office and he walked towards the main lobby of the business building where he had agreed to meet up with Yuta, who wanted to take them out to lunch. Which Jaehyun knew really meant that he wanted a chance to play with Jaemin. While all of the others had jumped in to help to varying degrees, Yuta was one of the ones most excited to play with Jaemin and was already trying to spoil the boy. He was definitely taking his part in the competition for favorite uncle that he had started very seriously. 

It was honestly such a relief to Jaehyun to think that his friends were all so accepting and willing to help (some more than others, obviously) as he had worried there would be a bigger negative reaction at the revelation. He just hoped things could be patched up with Johnny. But if it wasn’t meant to work out, then at least he had Jaemin, and that was more important. 

“Jaehyun! Mini Jae!” Yuta’s voice was loud as he walked into the building, smiling brightly. It had been him who made the comment about Jaemin’s name the first time, and he had continued to use it as a nickname ever since. 

Jaehyun heard the laugh from beneath the blanket he had used to cover Jaemin while they were out doing things and smiled. Jaemin seemed to have started recognising the faces and voices of some of the others as well, and it always amused him how he would react to the various others. Jaehyun could feel the slight bouncing from Jaemin in the carrier and couldn’t contain his laugh. 

As soon as they reached each other Yuta smiled before pulling the blanket down from Jaemin’s face, grinning as Jaemin burst into giggles again as Jaehyun gently sat the carrier down on a table beside one of the couches in the lobby. “Hey there, Mini Jae. Are you ready to hang out with your favorite uncle?” Jaemin’s babbling only made Yuta smile even wider. “Of course you are. We’re gonna get food and then we’re going to play and you can nap with me while your  _ Appa _ does some things.” Yuta gently ran a hand over Jaemin’s head, playing with his hair.

Jaemin held his hands out towards Yuta while babbling again and Yuta leaned over and playfully attacked him with kisses, which only made Jaemin squeal with laughter. Jaehyun watched with a smile, happy to see Jaemin so happy. He never would have actually believed it at first, but Jaemin had quickly taken over not only his life, but his heart as well. It had sounded silly to him when he heard parents saying how quickly they fell in love with their kids and such, but now Jaehyun knew it was definitely a real thing. 

After blowing a raspberry on Jaemin’s cheek, and getting his hair pulled in return, Yuta straightened back to smile at Jaehyun. “So, I figured with how cold it’s getting, we could just order takeout and crash at my place or yours for a bit? Wherever you think is best. I’ll watch this one and you can finish up the rest of your finals things and the issues with sorting things out for next semester.” Yuta grinned as Jaemin took one of his fingers and held it while shaking it. Luckily, it was one without any jewelry, so there was not much risk of accidentally hurting himself.

Jaehyun shrugged. “It might be easier at my place? I have some of my stuff still there, and all of Jaemin’s things are there as well. So you’ll have an even wider array of toys and things.” Jaemin continued babbling and playing with Yuta’s finger and Jaehyun glanced down at him with a smile. “You’re suddenly talkative. What are you trying to tell your Uncle Yuta, huh?”

Yuta grinned with a playful wink. “He’s telling me all your secrets. Everything I need to know about what you’ve been doing with him. Since I’m obviously his favorite uncle. Isn’t that right, Mini Jae?” Yuta reached his other hand to lightly tickle Jaemin’s side, laughing along with the squeals of laughter from Jaemin.

“You know Taeyong and Doyoung are not going to back down, right? They even had a tiny head start on everyone else. I mean, Jaemin almost never lets go of his bunny that Taeyong got him. You have some catching up to do.” Jaehyun grinned as Yuta scoffed, moving to lean over and make a face at Jaemin. 

“He’s trying to buy his love. I’ll get it in a more honorable way.” Jaehyun laughed at Yuta’s words. “Mini Jae is going to love me the most. I’ll make sure of that.”

Jaehyun huffed a small laugh. “You mean, after myself. I get top spot for him. And I’ll fight anyone who tries to take him from me.” He leaned to press a kiss to Jaemin’s forehead smiling at the laughter from him in return. “It’s just you and me, Minnie. Well, with a hoard of uncles.” He smiled at Jaemin’s babbling again before turning back to Yuta. “You really are good with him, have you thought about wanting kids yourself?”

Yuta’s face flushed slightly and he laughed. “First I have to make sure I have my other two halves. Besides, we’re still young. And Sicheng still hasn’t agreed to saying our dates are official yet. So I have to wait. But it’s okay, they’re both worth it.”

The soft smile on Yuta’s face made Jaehyun’s chest clench for a moment before he smiled back at him. He was happy that Yuta seemed to be happy and is obviously hopelessly in love. He just felt a pang in his own heart that it might never happen to him again. “You’re so whipped.”

Jaehyun laughed at the shrug from Yuta before he started to reach to take the carrier from him. “Perhaps, but it’s hard not to be with them. Now, this is a stick up, hand over the little one and nobody gets hurt.” Yuta’s exaggerated accent caused both Jaehyun and Jaemin to laugh. Although Jaemin might have laughed at just about anything Yuta said or did. Jaemin’s babbling continued and Jaehyun watched as he grabbed for Yuta, who just smirked at Jaehyun. “See? I told you, I’m his favorite.”

~*~

**“you’re missing out on a certified cutie - i can sneak off for a playdate? ;)”**

Johnny frowned at the text and picture that Yuta had sent with the baby. While he knew his friends were probably all meaning their best, he still wasn’t able to handle things with Jaehyun right now. He would agree from what he had seen of the kid, he was cute, but it still just brought back the thoughts of Jaehyun having gone out with the girl. Even if they had technically been on a break, to know that Jaehyun moved on (even if he said it was just a drunken fling) hurt. How was he supposed to come to terms with the fact that he was essentially replaceable?

**“don’t make me block you”**

He frowned and quickly replied before tossing his phone to the other side of the couch. Dropping his head back, Johnny took a deep breath. Ever since the sudden appearance of the baby, their entire friend group had seemed split and almost walking on eggshells around him. He hated it. Well, except for Ten. There was never any sugarcoating things from his best friend, and he hated feeling like he was monopolising all of his time but he was the only one who didn’t treat him any differently from before.

There was a banging on the door and Johnny sighed before hearing Ten’s voice loud from the other side, almost as if summoned by the mere thought of him. “Open up, bitch, I have takeout and alcohol.” Johnny managed a huff of laughter before standing and shuffling over to the door, opening it and shaking his head at the grin on Ten’s face. “Okay, move, you look miserable.”

Ten pushed his way into the apartment and Johnny just shut and locked the door behind him before following Ten into the living room. He knew better than to ask what Ten was doing, especially when he had  _ that look _ on his face. “I don’t need a pity party, Ten. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit you are. You can lie to everyone else, but I am offended that you would try that with me. I know you better than that by now. You’re moping around the apartment feeling sorry for yourself. So I’m here to stop that. Plus I’m bored since my plans got cancelled.” 

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the mention of plans while Ten pulled things out of the bags he had carried in. “You had plans?” The frown thrown at him made Johnny laugh before raising his hands in surrender. “Okay, I take it back. But seriously, what kind of plans did you have to make you decide hanging out with a sad sap like me is a good idea?”

Ten hit him on the arm and moved to sit on the couch, curling his legs underneath him. “It’s nothing. Besides, I told you that I’m here to stop you feeling sorry for yourself. So sit down and let's eat. Find some shitty predictable movie to watch as well. I feel like throwing popcorn.”

“You’re not throwing popcorn at my tv again. You didn’t clean up last time. Besides, I don’t have any popcorn to throw.” Johnny sat next to Ten and picked up the remote, scrolling through the movies until he found what looked like a generic cookie cutter Christmas rom-com. “There’s nothing more predictable than these?”

“Play it.” Ten reached and took a container of food, settling back against the couch to eat as Johnny took one as well. 

They fell into silence while eating, the overly predictable movie playing in the background. Johnny felt himself relaxing a bit and he was even more grateful for his best friend. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been feeling horrible today and it was nice to be able to act like nothing had happened. Even if it was just for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so there's no backlash or confusion - ten's jokingly calling johnny "bitch" is a sort of friendly endearment (i call my best friend all sorts of random nicknames) - he's not being mean, and johnny knows this too (as he's well accustomed to it and all of ten's quirks) ... also - yuta really does mean well by texting johnny, even if he's kind of just meddling - so don't hate him 
> 
> care to guess what plans ten is talking about? hehe ... (and yes they're joking about the cringey predictable Hallmark Christmas movies - which even i like to sometimes watch just as a bit of mindless fluff to laugh at)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed - feel free to let me know what you thought - i love hearing what you all think and such
> 
> i hope you're having a good day / night! stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
